


Follow me (down through the shadows)

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Gareth Mallory is Foreign Secretary, James Bond is M, M/M, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: В мире политики доверять нельзя никому. Но есть люди, которым сложно не довериться.





	Follow me (down through the shadows)

— М.

— Министр, — с нескрываемой прохладцей отвечает М.

Он в принципе никогда не скрывает своего отношения к собеседнику, считая это чем-то излишним. И именно тем он нравится Мэллори. Тот отлично понимает, что М не стоит доверять, что его лояльность принадлежит только и исключительно МИ-6. Любые договорённости обратятся в прах, едва лишь М решит, что для МИ-6 так будет лучше. Но он не заверяет лицемерно в своей преданности, не даёт однозначных обещаний, и в этом он уже гораздо честнее подавляющего большинства политических союзников Мэллори.

— Мы с вами на одной стороне, — говорит он, но даже ему самому эта фраза кажется неискренней и пустой.

М насмешливо приподнимает брови и качает головой:

— Попробуйте в следующий раз не подкарауливать меня в коридорах Даунинг-стрит. Я обычно более благожелателен, когда у меня есть возможность отказаться от встречи.

— Да, мисс Манипенни недвусмысленно дала понять, что встретиться с вами официально я не смогу. Но это, пожалуй, и к лучшему: то, что я хочу обсудить, не годится для официальных встреч.

Во взгляде М неожиданно вспыхивает интерес.

— Даже так? Что ж, я не могу не вознаградить вашу настойчивость. Как насчёт завтра, в семь? Мисс Манипенни пришлёт адрес ресторана.

Мэллори не спрашивает, откуда у руководства МИ-6 номер его личного телефона. 

М коротко кивает ему и уходит. Провожая его взглядом, Мэллори ловит себя на лёгком сожалении: он бы отдал многое, чтобы узнать этого человека ближе.

***

Полгода спустя они сидят вдвоём на конспиративной квартире, принадлежащей МИ-6. Кухня заполнена сигаретным дымом, бутылка виски опустела уже наполовину, галстуки и пиджаки сняты. На столе перед ними разложены фотографии, копии счетов и отчёты агентов наружного наблюдения — компромат на премьер-министра и его ближайших сторонников.

— К Чарльзу Эррингу подобраться проще всего, — М тыкает рукой с зажатой в ней сигаретой в фото молодого человека с аристократически бледным лицом и растерянным взглядом. — Карточные долги, кокаин, вдобавок его шантажирует русская мафия.

Мэллори рассеянно кивает. Пожалуй, не стоило так налегать на виски. За М ему всё равно не угнаться, и если тот сейчас лишь кажется чуть расслабленным, то Мэллори уже откровенно пьян. Его взгляд перетекает с фотографии на руку М, затем, проследив за её движением с сигаретой, — на его губы. Он всегда был противником служебных романов и уж тем более — личных отношений с партнёрами по политическим интригам. Но в М есть что-то такое, что пробуждает давно забытую жажду риска и желание легкомысленно пренебрегать собственными же правилами. Мэллори нетрудно понять, что делало его таким успешным в бытность агентом 007.

Он с усилием отводит взгляд и тянет сигарету из общей на двоих пачки. Если их затея выгорит, он станет следующим премьер-министром, и М будет отвечать лично перед ним. Стоит ли давать М лишние рычаги воздействия на себя?

М едва уловимо усмехается чему-то и, щёлкнув зажигалкой, подносит Мэллори огонёк.

— Думаю, на сегодня хватит, — с неявным сожалением в голосе замечает он. — Уже поздно. Продолжим в следующий раз.

Мэллори выходит на улицу, где его ждёт неприметный автомобиль с личным водителем, и глубоко вдыхает сырой воздух, пронизанный запахом дождя. В следующий раз. Обязательно.


End file.
